The Fate of the Tribe and Clans
by CrystalDragon3568
Summary: Many "What if?"s run around our head. What if there were four to begin in the prophecy? What if Hollyleaf had survived the Dark Forest Battle? What if Jayfeather could have kits and a mate? What if Cinderheart didn't think she wasn't right for Lionblaze and break his heart? What if...? What if all "What if?"s were true? What would happen then? Find out, in the fate of the cats!
1. The Prophecy

**A/U: Hello everyone! This is my third fan-fic I've posted on this website so far! This is one about Warriors! I have been DYING to write this but I couldn't until now! Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf looked out at the trees. Dovewing was next to her. Jayfeather and Lionblaze were standing near the Medicine Den, talking. Dovewing's ears twitched.<p>

"Dovewing, what do you hear?" Hollyleaf asked.

"I can hear Jayfeather and Lionblaze." Dovewing answered.

"I know that, but what are they talking about?" Hollyleaf asked.

Dovewing's ear twitched again and she sighed. "Mates."

"Mates?" Hollyleaf asked, surprised.

Dovewing nodded. "Jayfeather and Lionblaze are talking about who they want their mates to be. I can quote them if you'd like."

"Sure. What's Jayfeather saying?" Hollyleaf asked.

Dovewing listened. "Jayfeather's saying, 'Do you know those two cats that came into the Clan? Fallen Leaves and Half Moon?' to Lionblaze."

Hollyleaf flinched. Dovewing saw this, but continued. "Lionblaze said, 'Yeah, I know them. Do you want Half Moon to be your mate? Don't you think she'd be better with Fallen Leaves?' Jayfeather responded, 'No, I think Hollyleaf loves Fallen Leaves. After all, he _did _save her in the tunnels. And besides, Half Moon likes me. I just know it. Who do you want your mate to be, Lionblaze?' 'Cinderheart.' is what Lionblaze responded, though he grumbled it so it was hard to hear." Dovewing said.

"Why don't we get over there and be in the conversation?" Hollyleaf asked Dovewing.

"Sure." Dovewing replied, jumping off the rock she was on.

The two she-cats made their way over to Lionblaze and his brother. The two toms looked at them.

"Hi, Lionblaze. What are you talking about?" Dovewing asked, pretending to not have known.

"You know already, don't you?" Lionblaze asked.

The two cats nodded. Lionblaze and Jayfeather sighed. Hollyleaf and Dovewing giggled.

"Well, why don't we say who we want our mates to be?" Jayfeather suggested.

"Sure. You start, Jayfeather." Hollyleaf said.

Jayfeather sighed. "Fine. I want it to be Half Moon." Jayfeather mumbled. "You're turn, Hollyleaf!"

"Fine, fine. I want," Hollyleaf took a deep breath. "Fallen Leaves. Now you do, Dovewing!"

"Bumblestripe." Dovewing said without thinking.

"Cinderheart." Lionblaze finished by saying his crush.

"Why don't we go talk to them?" Jayfeather asked.

"Sure." the other three agreed.

-Time Skip cuz it's needed-

Hollyleaf, Half Moon, Dovewing, and Cinderheart were all in the door of the nursery. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Fallen Leaves, and Bumblestripe were standing behind them, watching their kits play. The eight cats let out _morrows _of laughter when Small Twig bounced over a pebble, tripped on some moss, and landed on Ferncloud's back. Ferncloud looked up from her nap, also giving a _morrow _of laughter.

"Off you go, little one." Ferncloud said, nudging Small Twig back to her siblings.

Jayfeather heard Firestar, and turned to look at him. Firestar came up to the eight cats.

"Come here. I need to show you eight something. Or, rather, _tell _you eight something." Firestar said.

The eight cats left ferncloud to look over their twelve kits while they went to Firestar's den. It was much larger now, so they all could fit in. They were only a tiny bit cramped. Firestar sat down on a ledge. He sighed.

"I… I have a prophecy StarClan told to me." Firestar confessed. "Its only for us nine to know. Tell _no one _else!"

"We won't." the eight cats vowed.

"Okay. This is about… You're kits." Firestar said nervously.

"What?! Are they in danger?!" Half Moon shrieked.

"No! They're not in danger! I promise!" Firestar calmed the white she-cat down.

"Promise?" Half Moon asked.

"Promise. There is a prophecy about them." Firestar said.

"What is it?" Fallen Leaves asked.

Firestar took a deep breath. "Here it is:

After the Four with the stars in their paws,

there will be Twelve with the stars in their paws.

After the Tribe and the Clans,

they will all live by the Warrior laws."

Firestar stopped, taking a breath.

"Is that it? Our kits have the same power we do?" Lionblaze asked.

"Not," -huff- "Exactly." Firestar said. "They will all," -gasp- "Have different powers," -cough- "Like you guys did."

"So this is it?" Dovewing asked.

"Our kits.." Cinderheart said.

"They have the power of the stars in their paws?" Hollyleaf asked.

Firestar looked them straight in the eyes. "Yes. Protect them with all your heart."

* * *

><p><strong>AU: I couldn't think of a better prophecy XD Sorry if it's not that good! If you want an OC in this just PM me and I might add him/her! No leaders or deputies or medicine cats, though. Sorry! Only warriors, elders, queens, apprentices, and kits! Anyways, this story is going to have 50 chapters! Hope you all like it! Now I shall go back to my people!**


	2. The Apprentice Ceremony

**A/U: Okay, we have some OCs coming in! I'll add them in next chapter, okay, everyone? Um, I need to say a few things. First, after this chapter, I will allow NO MORE OC's to be in ThunderClan, only the others. You can have them in StarClan and they _used _to be in ThunderClan, but not in Thunderclan and living. Now, since I got an OC that's in ThunderClan, I'll allow it. Now, here are the OC's. I'll put which Clan they're in as well:  
><strong>

**Smallcloud (Made by Stuffed ****Watermelon and is in WindClan)**

**Fernpaw (Made by Stuffed Watermelon and is in WindClan as well (Fernfeather))**

**Pinekit (Made by Birdflame and is in ThunderClan (Pineflame))**

**Clawpaw (Made by Birdflame and is in ShadowClan (Clawscar))**

**Hope you all enjoy! Those were the only OC's this time! Oh, here is a list of the main and semi-main characters so you DO NOT use their names:**

**Main Characters-**

**Thrushkit (Thrushpaw, Thrushpelt, son of Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves)**

**Berrykit (Berrypaw, Berrywhisker, son of Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves)**

**Small Twig (daughter of Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves)**

**Thornkit (Thornpaw, Thorntail, son of Lionblaze and Cinderheart)**

**Spikekit (Spikepaw, Spikefur, son of Lionblaze and Cinderheart)**

**Snowkit (Snowpaw, Snowpelt, daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart)**

**Moonkit (Moonpaw, Moonpelt, daughter of Jayfeather and Half Moon)**

**Featherkit (Featherpaw, Featherclaw, daughter of Jayfeather and Half Moon)**

**Blazing Sun (son of Jayfeather and Half Moon)**

**Beekit (Beepaw, Beetail, son of Dovewing and Bumblestripe)**

**Stripekit (Stripepaw, Stripepelt, daughter of Dovewing and Bumblestripe)**

**Nightkit (Nightpaw, Nightfur, daughter of Dovewing and Bumblestripe)**

**Semi Main Characters-**

**Hollyleaf (mother of Thrushpaw, Berrypaw, and Small Twig)**

**Fallen Leaves (father of Thrushpaw, Berrypaw, and Small Twig)**

**Lionblaze (father of Thornpaw, Spikepaw, and Snowpaw)**

**Cinderheart (mother of Thornpaw, Spikepaw, and Snowpaw)**

**Jayfeather (father of Moonpaw, Featherpaw, and Blazing Sun)**

**Half Moon (mother of Moonpaw, Featherpaw, and Blazing Sun)**

**Dovewing (mother of Beepaw, Stripepaw, and Nightpaw)**

**Bumblestripe (father of Beepaw, Stripepaw, and Nightpaw)**

**Firestar (father of Squirrelflight and Leafpool)**

**Sandstorm (mother of Squirrelflight and Leafpool)**

**Leafpool (mother of Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze)**

**Squirrelflight (foster mother of Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze)**

**Branbleclaw (foster father of Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze)**

**Stormfur (father of unknown kits (until later))**

**Brook (mother of unknown kits (until later))**

**Rock (Jayfeather's guide as well as Fallen Leaves, Half Moon, Blazing Sun, and Small Twig)**

**Ashfur (main enemy)**

**Those are the characters! Be sure not to use their names! I'll put this every chapter to remind everyone from now on.**

**POV: Thrushpaw**

* * *

><p>"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled.<p>

Hollyleaf, Half Moon, Dovewing, and Cinderheart walked up to the highrock with us. Our fathers, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Fallen Leaves, and Bumblestripe, standing off to the side of us. We were so excited we could hardly control it. Hollyleaf was herding Berrykit, Small Twig, me together, while the other queens were herding their kits. The clan gathered, staring at the us all. I felt nervous.

"Kits, come forward!" Firestar commanded. I walked up with my eleven friends, feeling VERY nervous. "Do you all promise to help your clan in times of need, never abandon them, and help them in any way you can?"

"Yes." we call replied.

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I call you apprentices! Thrushkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Thrushpaw, and your mentor will be Bumblestripe." Firestar said.

Bumblestripe looked surprised. I touched noses with him, then watched the rest of my littermates get apprenticed. Berrypaw was apprenticed to Lionblaze, Small Twig was apprenticed to Half Moon, Thornpaw was apprenticed to Brackenfur, Spikepaw was apprenticed to Brambleclaw, Snowkit was apprenticed to Jayfeather, Moonkit was apprenticed to Firestar (lucky furball!), Featherpaw was apprenticed to Foxleap, Blazing Sun was apprenticed to Fallen Leaves, Beepaw was apprenticed to Spiderleg, Stripepaw was apprenticed to Ferncloud, and Nightpaw was apprenticed to Squirrelflight. The clan cheered our names, and we were all set. Great StarClan, today was going to be a busy day. Bumblestripe went to talk to Foxleap, Half Moon, and Brackenfur about goin to explore the border.

"We can all do it, but in groups of four." Bumblestripe explained to the other eleven mentors. Us apprentices listened. "Foxleap, Half Moon, and Brackenfur and their apprentices can come with me and Thrushpaw. Fallen Leaves and Blazing Sun could take Squirrelflight, Ferncloud, and Lionblaze around the border with their apprentices. Firestar, why don't you go with Brambleclaw, Spiderleg, and Jayfeather and their apprentices? Does that sound good?"

"I think we should go later." Jayfeather said. Snowpaw agreed.

"Okay." Bumblestripe said.

Foxleap, Featherpaw, Half Moon, Small Twig, Brackenfur, and Thornpaw joined me and Bumblestripe as we went around the border. We took stops at some very important places and some were minor. I listened very closely, no matter where we were.

"This is the abandoned twoleg nest. Jayfeather grows his herbs here." Bumblestripe said. "Here's the ShadowClan border."

We went around all day, seeing the WindClan border, the stream, and a lot of other stuff. We ran into Firestar's group on the way back to camp. I was so tired I didn't stop until Half Moon grabbed my scruff and pulled me back.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

Half Moon set me down. "Wait for the rest of us, Thrushpaw. We're all tired and just want to go to sleep."

"Ugh." I groaned.

Soon, we started moving again. I was so tired that as soon as I laid down in my nest I fell asleep. I think I had StarClan visit me, too. Lucky me.

* * *

><p>A cat walked up to me. I stared at him.<p>

"What do you want?" I snapped, not realizing until after I said that that he had stars in his pelt. "Oh, um, I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't realize.."

"It's okay." the white tom dipped his head.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Whitestorm. I was in ThunderClan long ago. I brought Firestar, or, at the time, Rusty, to ThunderClan with Lionheart." the tom said.

"Oh. He used to live with twolegs?" I asked.

"Yes." Whitestorm said. "Now, follow me."

I followed him, where there were eleven other StarClan cats. I looked at them. They jumped down to greet me.

"I am Thunder, forger of ThunderClan." one of them said, jumping off to join Whitestorm after she introduced herself.

Next there was a blue-gray she-cat who came up to me. "I am Bluestar. I was leader before Firestar was." she said, joining Thunder and Whitestorm.

Next a golden tom came up to me. "I am Lionheart. I was deputy after Redtail died." he said, before joining the other three cats.

Then a cat with a big, bushy, red tail came up to me. "I am Redtail. I was Bluestar's deputy for many moons, until Tigerclaw killed me in greed to become deputy." Redtail said, before joining the other four.

"I am Morningstar. I used to be a leader of ThunderClan." the next cat said, before joining the other five at the side of the clearing. Six cats left to meet.

"I am Lightningtail. I was one of Thunder's deputies." another cat said before joining the other six. Five left to meet.

"I am Owleyes. I was Thunder's other deputy." another cat said before joining the seven at the side. Four left to meet…

"I am Yellowfang. I used to be in ShadowClan, until Brokenstar drove me out. I was one of ThunderClan's medicine cats." a gray furred she-cat told me, before bounding off to join the other eight. Three left…

"I am Mousefur. I survived long enough in ThunderClan to be an elder!" a she-cat told me before bounding off to join the other nine. Two more left…

"I am Ashfur. I used to be a warrior in ThunderClan." a tom told me before bounding over to the other ten. One more cat left to meet!

"I am Willowpelt." a she-cat told me. the other eleven cats came forward.

"Why are you here for me?" I asked.

"Not all for you. But for many cats." Morningstar told me.

"How many?" I asked.

"Eleven more." Yellowfang answered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Only we know." Lightningtail answered.

"And now, we must go meet them. Whitestorm will stay here with you, Thrushpaw." Bluestar said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"We are StarClan." Whitestorm answered, as the other cats had left.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"There are twelve coming to save the earth." Whitestorm whispered before fading away.

"Wait!" I said, but no answer came.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Ok, that was today's chapter! Hope you all liked it! The kits (opps, 'paws) should find out about the prophecy soon. Or, actually, maybe. Leave a review and tell me if you want the kits ('PAWS) to learn about the prophecy soon or not soon and WAY later in the story or just later! The 'PAWS (FINALLY! XD) will find out about it sooner or later, though, and when they do, they travel to the mountains. That's the only spoiler I'm giving the whole time! Don't ask for more! Also, here is a little form for making a character:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Rank:**

**Clan:**

**Description:**

**Other:**

**Use that if you want to make an OC for this story! Now I shall go back to my people!**


End file.
